


Duty and Regrets

by threedices



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arranged Marriage, Duty, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulative Sawada Nana, Marriage Contracts, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana, POV Sawada Nana, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Regret, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Nana's family serves the Hibaris. She's a dutiful daughter and she's determined to give her cursed husband a child, even through unconventional means.She didn't quite mean to get attached, though that might only be the wistfulness for what ifs.
Relationships: Fon & Sawada Nana
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799830
Kudos: 45
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Duty and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like the idea of liars Nana and Iemitsu and think it could be an interesting dynamic.
> 
> Day 4 Lightning Day: Bookshop AU/Curses

Nana gets a baby and gets married.  
Not quite in that order.

Her line was indebted to the Hibaris, so her marriage to one of them was long decided.

Unfortunately, the only heir the current generation had, was a woman, and the next heirs were either too young or otherwise ineligible.

The only possible choice was to pick someone else, who had been since then removed by his own request, because the circumstances would ensure he could not continue the line.

She had been ready to do her duty, since she had understood what it meant.

So Nana went and planned and found herself a suitable candidate.

Sawada Iemitsu had strong Flames and was reasonably handsome.

He would do.

Hibari Ansei was a crafty Mist and a good friend.  
She helped Nana set up an identity as an unassuming, hapless waitress in one of the cafes Iemitsu frequented while staying in Japan.

It was almost too easy.

Nana had debated whether to play clumsy and ditzy, but then settled on damsel in distress and asked Ansei for one of her men who wouldn't mind being punched.

The chance Iemitsu that pursued him further when he had to dry her tears was hopefully slim.

"Don't worry about that. I keep my people safe," Ansei had said, self assured and with a flicker of Flames dancing over her fingers.

It was as much reassurance as it was a promise.

Nana had smiled and left her to it.

Iemitsu was a bit too loud, a bit too confident, but had done his best to be calm and kind for her.

If she hadn't planned how this all would end, Nana would have liked him.

After his heroic rescue, he showed up more often, telling her, with a charming smile, that he only wanted to make sure she was fine.

Nana found it soothing to trick a liar.  
They understood, even if they never liked being caught in another's trap.

He was clever and had good instincts, but Nana was better.  
She was Hibari trained, after all.

She never lied to him, never said she wanted him to stay, wanted him to marry her.  
Only smiled and giggled and let herself be charmed by his presence.

He asked her questions and let her talk, listening to her plans for the future, patient and adoring.

That made her feel the tiniest sliver of guilt.

"I have to leave soon. My family... I have obligations."

He nodded with a rueful look in his eyes.  
"Ah, yes. Family." Iemitsu laughed. "That is something I can understand."

He took her out one last time and she asked him to come in, at the end of their date.

"It's the last time," she said, with a smile between coy and demure.

Iemitsu softened and followed her.

He was gentle with her and if she wasn't promised already...

But the next day, when Nana offered him breakfast he refused and they kissed awkwardly goodbye at the door.

She let him go, but the look in his eyes when he left, and his smile, haunted her for a while.

Years later, she would ask herself if he had known.

If he let her get away with it, because any child of his that he officially acknowledged, would be inevitably drawn into the Mafia.  
But that was one of those questions she would never get an answer for.

Nana went back home, Ansei assuring her she was as good as pregnant and Ansei's husband helping things along with his Sun Flames.

Nana was as happy as she could ever be.

The slight discomfort of potential regret was balanced by the opportunity of giving her husband a child he could no longer biologically have.

When she and Fon spoke their vows, she was barely showing.

"You shouldn't have," her husband had said, but his voice was not angry.  
Strangled with emotion, yes, but not angry.

Nana had smiled at him, showing all her conviction.

"I wanted to be a good wife and give you a child."

He had looked at her, something like sadness in his eyes, so she had taken his hand and laid it on her stomach.

His hand was small over the gentle bump and it made something tender and fierce flutter in her chest.

If she hadn't done this, who knows if he would have ever been able to be a father?  
One day the curse would take him, without giving him another chance.

Nana didn't regret it.

Her son, their son, was born with a soft tuft of dark hair and normal blue, newborn eyes.

As he grew into a toddler, his eyes and hair grew more similar to Nana's, a small male copy of herself.

With relief, Nana noted there was nothing of Iemitsu in him.

Fon doted on him, not in the least bothered that they were not blood related.

They had named their son Tsunayoshi, as Aria-san had suggested.

"Even if you don't, it will not change who he is," she had told them.

Fon had nodded solemnly and looked to Nana for her agreement.

Nana herself had been through hours of labour and only been too happy not to have to spend energy with choosing a name.

She was sure she had made the right choices whenever she watched Fon with Tsuna.

Their son was shy and gentle, maybe too gentle for this world, but Fon never scolded him for it.

When Tsuna cried over scraped knees from stumbling and taking a fall, Fon tried to teach him control of his body through martial arts.

Tsuna did his best, but he was unfortunately eternally clumsy.

When even Nana felt her nerves fray, and she loved her son without question or reservations, Fon kept calm and patient.

"How do you do it? Sometimes, I..." Nana did not have a temper, but she was only human.

Fon seemed inhuman in his patience.

He smiled at her. "If I hadn't learned to control myself, I would have brought destruction to many I love, a long time ago."

It skirted dangerously close to the topic of his curse, in Nana's mind, so she dropped it.

Maybe you either dealt with frustration, controlled it, or you let it rule you.

Fon was good at controlling himself.

Sometimes, Nana wished he wasn't.

He never so much as kissed her.

Though, that was probably more for her sake, because his form was small and young.

It didn't help Nana feel less lonely.  
That were the times she did regret things.  
Her duty was a perfectly civil marriage and an empty bed.

She wondered if Iemitsu would have been different.

It was too late to change things now and she was glad to have done her duty and made her family and the Hibaris proud.

That never changed.

She had just hoped for a bit more.


End file.
